villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Prince Hans/Gallery
Images and videos of the treacherous Prince Hans from Disney's Frozen. Gallery Images Promotional Hans-frozen-35894870-2448-2448.jpg|A promotional poster of Prince Hans. Hans.gif|A 2D clipart image of Hans. Frozen Promo Poster.jpg|Hans in the movie poster. ''Frozen'' frozen-disneyscreencaps.com-1862.jpg|"I'm so sorry, are you hurt?" Hans meeting Anna.JPG|"Oh, thank goodness." Frozen-disneyscreencaps.com-1902.jpg|"Prince Hans of the Southern Isles." frozen-disneyscreencaps.com-1910.jpg|"Princess? My lady..." frozen-disneyscreencaps.com-1944.jpg|"I'd like to formally apologize for hitting the Princess of Arendelle with my horse." frozen-disneyscreencaps.com-2012.jpg|Hans waves goodbye. frozen-disneyscreencaps.com-2015.jpg|"Oh, no." Hans sees Sitron let go of the boat. Hans falls into the water with a spalsh.jpg|Hans falls into the water. Wet Hans smile.jpg Hans and Anna dancing.PNG|Hans dancing with Anna. Hans-and-Anna.JPG|Hans talking about his brothers to Anna. frozen-disneyscreencaps.com-2685.jpg Frozen_-_Love_is_an_Open_Door.jpg|Hans and Anna performing "Love is an Open Door'. D09c7460-ee82-0131-c06d-0eb233c768fb.gif|Hans' reaction seeing Elsa's ice powers Frozen-disneyscreencaps.com-3138.jpg|Anna and Hans watch as Elsa flees the ballroom. Hans looking how it freezes the fjord.PNG|"The fjord." frozen-disneyscreencaps.com-3442.jpg|"Anna, no, it's too dangerous!" (Anna: Elsa's not dangerous.) frozen-disneyscreencaps.com-3480.jpg|"Are you sure you can trust her? I don't want you getting hurt. (Anna: She's my sister. She'd never hurt me.) Prince_hans-helping.jpg|"Cloak? Does anyone need a cloak?" Frozen-disneyscreencaps.com-5802.jpg|(Duke: "Are we expected to just sit here and freeze while you give away all of Arendelle's tradable goods?) frozen-disneyscreencaps.com-5807.jpg|"Princess Anna has given her orders." frozen-disneyscreencaps.com-5820.jpg|Hans scowls menacingly as the Duke continues to rant. frozen-disneyscreencaps.com-5824.jpg|"Do not question the princess!" frozen-disneyscreencaps.com-5833.jpg|"She left me in charge and I will not hesitate to protect Arendelle from treason!" Hans asking for help.JPG|"Princess Anna is in trouble! I need my volunteers to help find her!" 24a.jpg|Hans vs. Marshmallow. Hans convincing Elsa .PNG|"Queen Elsa! Don't be the monster they fear you are!" frozen-disneyscreencaps.com-8447.jpg|Hans notices one of his thugs aiming his crossbow at Elsa. frozen-disneyscreencaps.com-8450.jpg|He redirects the crossbow, shooting the arrow at the chandelier, which knocks Elsa out. Hans visits Elsa's cell.jpg|(Elsa: Why'd you bring me here?) "I couldn't just let them kill you." Hans trying to convince elsa.PNG|(Elsa: But I'm a danger to Arendelle! Get Anna!) "Anna has not returned." frozen-disneyscreencaps.com-8572.jpg|"If you could just stop the winter." frozen-disneyscreencaps.com-8579.jpg|"Bring back summer, please!" (Elsa: Don't you see...I can't.) frozen-disneyscreencaps.com-8607.jpg|(Elsa: You have to tell them to let me go!) "I'll do what I can." frozen-disneyscreencaps.com-8836.jpg|A weak Anna is brought before Hans. frozen-disneyscreencaps.com-8868.jpg|Anna tells Hans he must kiss her to heal her frozen heart. Hans_realizing.jpg|"True love's kiss." frozen-disneyscreencaps.com-8893.jpg|Hans leans forward to kiss Anna... Hans_betraying_Anna_revealing_his_true_colors.jpg|...when he stops inches from her face with an evil smirk, revealing his true nature. frozen-disneyscreencaps.com-8905.jpg|"Oh, Anna." frozen-disneyscreencaps.com-8908.jpg|"If only there was someone out there who loved you." Hans-mirror.png|"As 13th in line in my own kingdom, I didn't stand a chance. I knew I'd have to marry into the throne somewhere." frozen-disneyscreencaps.com-8947.jpg|"As heir, Elsa was preferable, of course. But no one was getting anywhere with her." frozen-disneyscreencaps.com-8965.jpg|"You were so desperate for love, you were willing to marry me just like that!" frozen-disneyscreencaps.com-8976.jpg|I figured after we married, I'd have to stage a little accident for Elsa." frozen-disneyscreencaps.com-8984.jpg|"But then she doomed herself, and you were dumb enough to go after her." frozen-disneyscreencaps.com-8989.jpg|"All that's left now..." frozen-disneyscreencaps.com-8996.jpg|"...is to kill Elsa and bring back summer." frozen-disneyscreencaps.com-9010.jpg|(Anna: You're no match for Elsa!) "No, you're no match for Elsa." Prince Hans rising to power.png|"I, on the other hand, am the hero who's gonna save Arendale from destruction." frozen-disneyscreencaps.com-9035.jpg|(Anna: You'll never get away with this!) "Oh. I already have." frozen-disneyscreencaps.com-9091.jpg|"Princess Anna is...dead." frozen-disneyscreencaps.com-9112.jpg|"She was killed by Queen Elsa." (Duke: Her own sister!) frozen-disneyscreencaps.com-9133.jpg|"At least we got to say our marriage vows before she died in my arms." frozen-disneyscreencaps.com-9168.jpg|"With a heavy heart..." frozen-disneyscreencaps.com-9172.jpg|"...I charge Queen Elsa of Arendelle with treason." Hans pretending to be sad.PNG|"And sentence her to death." Furioushans.jpg|Hans furious to discover Elsa escaped the dungeon (villainous breakdown). frozen-disneyscreencaps.com-10019.jpg|"Elsa! You can't run from this!" frozen-disneyscreencaps.com-10031.jpg|(Elsa: Just take care of my sister!) "Your sister? She returned from the mountain weak and cold. She said that you froze her heart!" frozen-disneyscreencaps.com-10048.jpg|"I tried to save her, but it was too late! Her skin was ice. Her hair turned white!" frozen-disneyscreencaps.com-10062.jpg|"Your sister is dead! Because of you!" Frozen-disneyscreencaps.com-10082.jpg|Hans watches as Elsa drops to her knees in grief. frozen-disneyscreencaps.com-10163.jpg|Hans's Evil Grin as he raises his sword to kill Elsa. frozen-disneyscreencaps.com-10166.jpg|Anna dives in to save Elsa from the evil prince. frozen-disneyscreencaps.com-10168.jpg|Hans lowers his sword for the kill. frozen-disneyscreencaps.com-10177.jpg|...when Anna's frozen hand shatters the sword into a million pieces. frozen-disneyscreencaps.com-10180.jpg|The impact sends Hans flying backwards, knocking him unconscious. frozen-disneyscreencaps.com-10500.jpg|Hans regains consciousness just in time to see Arendale restored back to normal. frozen-disneyscreencaps.com-10512.jpg|"Anna? But-but she froze your heart!" frozen-disneyscreencaps.com-10519.jpg|(Anna: The only frozen heart around here is yours.) Hans-Anna.png|Hans seems confused by Anna's words. frozen-disneyscreencaps.com-10526.jpg|Anna punches Hans in the face, sending off the boat and into the water. Hans imprisoned.jpg|Hans imprisoned for all his crimes and treachery. ''Frozen Fever'' Frozen Fever Hans shoveling manure.jpg|Hans shoveling horse manure as punishment for his treachery. Frozen Fever Hans blasted by snowball and sent into manure pile.jpg|Hans struck by a giant snowball and nailed right into the manure pile, to his displeasure. Miscellaneous Official-Frozen-Illustrations-Spoilers-frozen-35527384-500-308.png|The book version of Hans revealing who he really is. Official-Frozen-Illustrations-Spoilers-frozen-35527395-406-500.png|The book version of Hans preparing to kill Elsa. HansFrozen2.jpg|A snowy manifestation of Hans in Frozen II. Videos Frozen - Love Is an Open Door (HD)-3 Disney Frozen (2013) - Hans' betrayal HD 720p.-1540313682 Rare Villain Defeats Prince Hans Category:Galleries